A(CAT)suki Troubles
by ricki rick
Summary: Mona is in a dilemma. First, her parents decide to pack up their lives and fuck off to god knows where, then a mysterious box decides to appear out of nowhere. Feeling paranoid and downright pissed, she's in no mood for the ten cats from hell that come out of the box. And neither does the deadly ex-shinobi Akatsuki members.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing that comes to mind when her parents announce that their going overseas to volunteer in countries that need foreign aid, is that this was a bad start to a horrible cliche fanfiction. But she pushes that thought to the back of her mind and questions her parents about the trip.

Where were they going?  
_Somewhere_.

How long will they be gone?  
_Awhile_.

Who the hell is going to take care of her?

Her parents laugh at the last one, ruffle her hair and say she was old enough to take care of herself.

_Oh hell no._

_They are NOT leaving me by myself!_

Besides the fact that this trip was indeed happening and there was sudden trust in their only child, nothing else was out of the ordinary.

But then again, this entire situation was out of the ordinary.

Her parents never trusted her. Her mother would nag and worry like Mona was on the verge of death when she wasn't near the older woman and her father would constantly call and fret over her like she was a defective pigeon. The fact that they were suddenly leaving her, not for a day but for an undetermined amount of time, was heavily suspicious.

Needless to say it made Mona paranoid.

Her mind jumped to conclusion after conclusion. From her parents abandoning her to being killed by a top secret and very illegal organisation. So when the day finally came that the two adults would leave her, she was downright sobbing and gripping their suit pants to stay.

They ignored her, hell they didn't even acknowledge her!

It was then she swore to her best friend that her parents were being controlled.

* * *

"Pouting makes you look like a constipated duck, stop it." Poppy sighed, not looking up from her phone.

I pouted harder. Ignoring her snappish tone.

Poppy sighed again, harder this time.

"Look, I get that you're really attached to your parents and what not but you can't seriously be this upset about it?"

I didn't answer her but she seemed to get the message. _Yes._

"Wowwwww, really? Do you know how many kids would kill to be in your shoes?" She exclaimed but carried on. "Man, I can't even get my mom to leave alone for half a day, let alone a whole year!"

"It's just not like them," I mumbled, biting the collar of my shirt. "They normally wouldn't do this, you know my parents are just as bad as yours."

"Yeah, and look how I turned out." She joked. I stared at her, giving her a once up. _Yeah, look at her_.

Our parents were best of friends due to their deep love for Greek mythology and Shakespeare plays. So you can imagine when it was time to name their only daughters, they had a tough time choosing. Poppy became a Persephone and I was deemed a Desdemona. Oh what bullying we received throughout our past four years of high school. And oh what rebellion Poppy's mother received from it.

If I remembered correctly, Poppy's hair used to be dark brown and lengthy. Now in our second-final year, Poppy had dyed her hair bright orange, had it cut into a chunky lob style and sported multiple piercings on both her ears and her face. Leather jacket, black ripped jeans and tacky year old converse, she was the definition of punk rock now, going against everything her name stood for.

Me on the other hand?

The most rebellion I did was the uncalled for septum and venom piercing, along with a tongue split. That and rejecting everything that involved Greek or Shakespeare. Now the last one was what really put my parents in a slump.

"I mean sure, it is a bit suspicious that they would just leave you, but look at the bright side!" Poppy exclaimed, giving a weird anime style close-eyed smile.

I raised my eyebrows, indicating Poppy to carry on.

"We could use this opportunity to be normal! Ya know, parties, alcohol, a little weed." Poppy giggled, excited at the possibilities.

I thought about this and found that I agreed. We never really got to do normal teen things but I'm sure not all teens did this risky shit.

"I could tell my mom that I'm sleeping over by your house, we can sneak out and call an Uber and stay out all night!" She raved over every idea that popped into her head, gushing over the parts where we would do something scandalous.

Poppy wrapped me into a side hug. "Just you wait, we'll be good-for-nothings in no time." She and I laughed.

* * *

"But whyyyyyy!"

I stifled a giggle at the sound of Poppy whining. On our way to my house, we stopped at Poppy's to ask her mother about the sleepover. To my utter surprise (sarcasm) her mother had rejected the idea.

"I said no Persephone, now get out of my way."

"Stop calling me Persephone!"

"I named you Persephone, so you damn name is Persephone!"

The mother and daughter always fought when Poppy's full name was brought up. Poppy hated the name and her mother hated that Poppy hated it.

I sighed as they continued to bicker, debating whether or not to step in.

A crashed came from the kitchen and I took that as my cue.

When I walked into the where the two were, the kitchen was a mess. Flour littered the floor while eggs laid cracked on the tiles. Poppy was a pale white while her mother was was just as bad.

"Auntie Tan? I'm sue Persephone and I can take care of ourselves for a few nights." I smiled sweetly as Poppy's mother relaxed at the sound of her daughter's name.

Poppy fumed silently and I murmured an apology as I walked pass her.

Auntie Tan, first name Tanya, smiled in return. "I know you can Desdemona but until your parents give permission, I can't let Persephone run a mock in your home."

"Well-" I started but was interrupted by the ringing of a phone on the kitchen wall.

While Auntie Tan went to answer, I looked back at Poppy and silently asked.

"Who_ the fuck still has haves a rotary dial telephone?!_"

"A_ crazy woman who names her child Persephone!_"

When Auntie Tan came back, she looked pleasantly surprised and a little wary.

"Desdemona, it was your parents..." I perked up at the mention of those two and ushered her to continue.

"They called to say that Persephone may stay at yours..." Auntie Tan trailed off, going silent.

I felt a shiver go down my spine and a chill settle in my bones.

Something is definitely wrong with my parents.

* * *

"Okay, so maybe something weird is going on, so what? It's not like they're here to fuck with you." Poppy said after a silence.

It was a couple hours after the weird phone call incident with Auntie Tan. The older woman had waved us off with a shaky smile and kissed us both on the forehead. We were now laying in living room, using the expensive bed couch for the night. They had just finished an episode of Naruto and were sitting in silence.

"Doesn't feel right." I mumbled under the many blankets.

We both fell into an uneasy sleep, not seeing pearly white eyes that watched them.


	2. Chapter 2

Mona made sure to lock all the windows and doors in the house, she knows she did. So when she walks up to gentle breeze coming from an opened window in the living room, she mentally flipped her shit. Whats worst was the fairly big box sitting innocently in the middle of the room.

* * *

"Poppy, Poppy, POPPY!" Said girl screamed when I pushed her too hard, resulting in her landing on the floor from the bed couch. She cursed and pushed herself up from the floor, looking rather pissed off.

"_What_ _Desdemona._" I ignored her venomous tone and looked fearfully into her eyes.

"I locked all the windows right?"

"What?"

"Last night, I locked all the windows right?!"

Poppy was silent for a moment for giving me an affirmative nod. "Why you asking?" she questioned, hoping back to to the bed.

I ignored her and drilled her more. "And you didn't open any right?"

She pulled a disbelieving face and shook her head no.

I let out a shaky breathe, feeling the tears swell in my eyes. I pointed at the open window and Poppy followed it. I watched as the confusion flashed on her face before fear settled in.

"Well... well maybe you missed one?" She joked weakly. I shook my head again and the pointed at the big box, whispering a soft "_Look_."

She too stared at the brown cardboard box and stiffened.

"So then it was you who put the box there then?" It was my turn to make a weak joke.

* * *

I sat next to Mona, watching the box with her. It has been a total of fifteen minutes since she woke me up, and if I'm being honest, I wished she didn't.

_God, I should have just stayed at home. _I shook my head at the thought and got up from the bed and walked towards the box.

"Poppy!" Mona whisper/shouted. I looked back her and raised my eyebrow in a true sarcastic manner.

"Investigating, of course." I replied cheekily, not breaking my stride.

When I reached the box, Mona had finally stopped protesting and stood beside me. I looked at her and mentally asked _So we doing this? _She sighed and nodded.

Mona went to the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors and a blade, while I kept watch on the damn thing. It was then when I heard the strangest sound.

_Meowing? _

I looked at the box more closely, holding my breathe. Nothing.

_Huh_.

Mona came back and handed me the blade. I noticed that she held on to the scissors with a death drip.

"And now?" I whispered, confused.

"A weapon, to kill." She answered, moving a strand long, brown and pink tip-dyed hair behind her ear. She stood, feet apart and tense, ready to pounce. I snickered and gave her a _really?_ look.

We both stopped breathing as I pushed out the blade and stabbed the tapped part of the box, dragging it across the box.

I unfolded the the flaps slowly, heart hammering as I reached the last one.

"Meow."

I gasped at the sound. So I DID hear meowing, I'm not crazy after all!

Mona crouched down next to me as we both stared into the eyes of many cats sitting in the box.

"Oh Thank Gods, they're not bombs!" Mona said, releasing a long breathe.

* * *

"Mona come over here and pet the kitties," Poppy exclaimed, surrounded by the numerous cats that jumped out of the cursed box. It was like Pandora's box, Cat edition.

"Not in the mood," I mumbled into my pineapple juice, watching from the couch.

The box that had miraculously appeared in my home, through an open window that I HAD locked the night before, was filled with nothing but ten grown cats. I eyed them warily, locking eyes with the black and ginger cat. He rolled and purred loudly, pulling off a friendly appearance. I narrowed my eyes at him and frowned, looking away.

"Maybe you should get into the damn mod and come look at these fucking cats!"

"I'm more of a dog person."

"You're not even a person, get your ass over here!"

I sighed and moved towards her, taking a blanket with me and wrapping it around myself. I sat down besides her on the carpet and looked at her expectantly.

She sighed dramatically, and shoved a dark navy cat into my arms. _Fuck, this one was heavy._

"Damn boy, what have you been eating, Sharks?" I turned him to face me and I swear, he almost looked pleased. I let him sit on my lap and rubbed the spot behind his ears, making him purr like decade old Chevy truck.

Poppy gave me a toothy smile, tying her orange hair into a loose high ponytails.

"So, what are you gonna name them?" She asked so nonchalantly that I almost thought of giving her a proper answer.

I stared at her, confused. "Why the hell would I keep them?"

Poppy basically gasped, hand over her heart as she clutched the strangely yellow cat in the other. "You have to keep them! There's no my mom would let me have them!"

"So I have to?" I snapped.

"YES!"

"WELL I SAY NO!"

"I DEMAND YOU SAY YES!"

"NO!"

"MEOW!" We both stopped at the sound of a high pitched screech. Looking at the the kitty clutter, we took note of the very ginger, almost orange, cat standing on the coffee table and looking over us.

Poppy and I shared a look before staring at the cat again. I started first.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Ya, what gives, think you run this place, don't do?"

"Well tough luck toots, we pay the damn bills to be shouting this damn house so-"

"_SHUT YOUR FURRY ASS UP!_" We finished simultaneously.

Silence. The cat sat calmly on the coffee table, unfazed.

"Damn not even a flinch? Lame." Poppy remarked, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

I looked at the orange cat, staring into its strange pale purple eyes.

"So what, you the leader of the Gucci gang of Fucks?" I asked seriously, taking note of the way his eyes narrowed and how the hairs of his tail rose.

It was then when I noticed how most of the cats had gathered around us, each holding a semi-tense pose.

"Really? Loyal much." Poppy said through a mouthful of honey Cheerios. I laughed but very much agreed with her, I don't think I've seen cats stick together this much. The times I did was when I was watching cartoons or anime.

I sat on my ass and crossed my legs, moving the blanket to cover my feet.

"So," I drawled loudly, gaining the attention of Poppy and the ten cats, "What will we name you?"


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed the the dark navy cat that Poppy shoved at me before and called dibs. "Kisame."

Poppy gave me a look, as did the rest of the cats. "Really?"

I shrugged. "What? Scared of a big blue man?" I teased her, lifting the heavy cat towards her.

Poppy frowned and sneered. "No." She denied.

"Just a little scared of fucking serial killers with shark features." She mumbled as she picked up the strange blonde.

"And men who turn humans into puppets is not?"

"It's art."

"It's sick."

"Bombtastic." She said, reffering to the cat in her hand.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You are not naming that cat Bombtastic."

"And why the hell not?" She snapped.

"It's not even a proper name! Change it!" I yelled. At this point we were full blown yelling at each other. Over a damn cat name of all things.

"NO!"

"CHANGE OR I TAKE THE DAMN CAT AWAY!"

"FUCK OFF YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!"

"DON'T MAKE ME CALL HER THEN PERSEPHONE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE DESDEMONA!"

"CHANGE IT!"

"FINE!" She huffed, panting. We both sat down on the carpet again, ignoring the astonishing stares of the cats.

"You never let me live."

"Trust me, I'd rather you dead." I joked, dodging the pillow thrown at me.

Poppy stared at the yellow cat for a long time before nodding. "Katsu."

"Much better, sweetie."

* * *

I picked up the pitch black cat. "Raven."

Poppy grabbed hold of the small dark red cat and mumbled "Child."

"Oh for fucks sake."

"Let me live you miserable fuck."

I ignored her and took orange cat. "Nagato." I felt him stiffen before I placed him down next to Kisame.

Poppy gave me a disbelieving look before pointing at black and white cat. "Zetsu."

"Hime." I said to the pale blue cat that sat next to Nagoto. She gave me a nod before going back to staring at the others. I shook my head, seeing things.

_Cats don't nod._

I skipped Poppy and went ahead and claimed the black and orange patch one. "Obito."

"No fair asshole." Poppy threw another pillow at me. I dodged it again. She huffed and looked at the last two cats. One has pure white fur and the other was a tortoiseshell breed.

"Hmm, Killer and Geld."

"Killer and... Geld?"

"Money, in Afrikaans."

"Wow, multilingual bitch."

"Uncultured slut."

* * *

**It's short but it's here.**


End file.
